The invention relates to a valve clearance compensating device for an internal combustion engine and a method for controlling such a valve clearance compensating device.
Such a valve clearance compensating device is known for example from DE 10 2006 031 706 A1 and comprises an internal part, which is at least arranged over a longitudinal region within a guiding duct of an external part and can be moved along the guiding duct for clearance compensation of an associated valve of the internal combustion engine. The valve clearance compensating device further comprises a pressure chamber and a storage chamber hydraulically connected therewith for receiving hydraulic fluid, wherein the pressure and the storage chambers are in communication with the interior part via a one-way valve controlling the flow of the hydraulic fluid between the two chambers. The valve clearance compensating device further comprises a clearance compensating element, by means of which the interior part is applied with an actuating force with regard to the exterior part, and a feeding device, which is hydraulically connected to a blocking chamber and by means of which hydraulic fluid can be supplied to the blocking chamber for exerting a blocking force acting against the actuating force to the interior part. It is thus possible by means of the feeding device to inhibit movement, or to make a readjusting movement, of the interior part impossible.
It is the principal object of the present invention to create a valve clearance compensating device and a method for controlling such a valve clearance compensating device which permits a reliable and flexible inhibition of the adjusting function of the inner part.